the_ezic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
List of the gaurdians and gods
Voltage - Realms gaurdian of electricity - son of tiara, signature is a mouse Chitora - Realms Gaurdess of eternal shattering - cain's daughter, signature is a lemur Doria - Realms gaurdess of light and the sky - daughter of faith and possesses the charmlet of light, signature is a scorpion Weaver - Realms gaurdess of winter - born from the aurora, signature is a polar bear Tiara - Realms gaurdess of tomarrow - daughter of faith and mother of voltage and angelica, signature is a fox Infirnium - Realms gaurdess of flame - born from the earths mantle, signature is a pheonix Levyium - Realms gaurdian of the waters - born from the mairiana trench, signature is a blue whale Floress - Realms gaurdess of war and nature - born from the north winds and possesses the charmlet of war, signature is a bison and sister of Calligraph Faith - Realms gaurdess of time - mother of Tiara, Oriante, Doria and Boogywoogums, signature is a hummingbird Angelica - Realms Gaurdess of weather - daughter of tiara, signature is an eagle Oriante - Realms Gaurdess of deception - daughter of faith and possesses the charmlet of darkness and "mother" of refined, signature is a stallion Refined - Realms Gaurdian of machinery - built by oriante, signature is a rabbit Gyroloi - Realms Gaurdian of depression and fear - Son of doria, signature is a tortoise Doma'rau (doh ma da roo) - Realms Gaurdess of the mind - mother of Zeoluess, signature is a wolf Amarail - Realms Gaurdian of power - forged by shimyas life power and possesses the charmlet of overdrive, signature is a rhinocerus Qotuck - Realms Gaurdess of color - mother of Gyroloi, signature is a pheasent Shimya - Realms Gaurdian of life - creator of all and possesses the charmlet of life, signature is a spider Filliuck - Realms Gaurdian of pressure - father of Gyroloi, signature is a elephant Zeoluess - Realms Gaurdess of disrepair AKA Goddess of death AKA Goddess of destruction And peace - Child of amarail and Doma'rau and possesses the charmlet of death and charmlet of peace, signature is a owl Fujin - Realms Gaurdian of fusion - the gaurdian of the 12 isles of luck, signature is a chimera Turmoil - Realms Gaurdian of chaos and damage - possesses the charmlock and is zeoluesses caretaker, signature is a cheetah Entiticatia - God of reincarnation - possesses the gem of reincarnation, signature is the direwolf Xor'i - Goddess of the empire - gaurdian of the ezic empire, signature is a knight Cain - God of creation and sound - son of faith and Kirosima, signature is a lion Silver - Realms Gaurdess of luck - forged from the spirit of overdrive and the queen of the harpers, signature is the harper queen Kirosima - God of the entity - forged by the collision of atoms to create the world, signature is pure light Raina - Realms Guardess of Mechanics and the Echo - Daughter of Refined and Infirnium, signature is a falcon Cyclone - Realms guardian of the impossible AKA Realms guardian of chance - Born from the start of earth, signature is a giant oak Cyndaila, The realms guardess of anti-matter, daughter of Cyclone and Solana, Signature is a crow Note: these names are NOT ENGLISH! (most of them) if there is one that is hard to pronounce just note that it will not have a pronouncing MP3 for a while